13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Back To You (Song)
Back To You is the first single released from the soundtrack for the second season of 13 Reasons Why, the song is performed by Selena Gomez for her upcoming album. The lyric video consists of scenes from the second season of 13 Reasons Why. The song was played during the scene where Justin and Jessica kiss in the locker room in . Background The song is produced by Parrish Warrington, Diederik van Elsas, Micah Premnath, Amy Allen & Selena Gomez herself and was released on May 10, 2018. It was released as a single from Selena's upcoming album and also as the main song for the second season of 13 Reasons Why's soundtrack. Selena did a FaceTime interview with Beats 1 on Apple Music, where she said: "I think that 'Back To You' is more of my special project, that I wanted to give to Season 2". Lyrics 1 Took you like a shot Thought that I could chase you with a cold evening Let a couple years water down how I'm feeling about you (Feeling about you) And every time we talk Every single word builds up to this moment And I gotta convince myself I don’t want it Even though I do (even though I do) Pre-Chorus You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Chorus I wanna hold you when I’m not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you 2 We never got it right Playing and replaying old conversations Overthinking every word and I hate it 'Cause it’s not me (’Cause it's not me) And what’s the point in hiding? Everybody knows we got unfinished business And I'll regret it if I didn't say This isn't what it could be (isn’t what it could be) Pre-Chorus You could break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Chorus I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I'd go back to you What was there wasn't sure But I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you Bridge You can break my heart in two But when it heals, it beats for you I know it's forward, but it's true Won't lie, I'd go back to you You know, my thoughts are running loose It's just a thing you make me do And I could fight, but what's the use? I know I'd go back to you Chorus I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to When I'm lying close to someone else You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it If I could do it all again I know I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I'd go back to you I know I'd go back to you (Go back to you, go back to you) (Go back to you, go back to you) (Go back to you, go back to you) Gallery Images BackToYou.jpg BackToYouLyricVideo.jpg Back To You Lyric Video.png Videos Selena Gomez - Back To You (Lyric Video) Selena Gomez- ‘Back To You’ FaceTime Interview - Beats 1 Apple Music References Category:Songs